


Merciful

by CorpseBrigadier



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Download Available, Embedded Images, Extra Treat, Gen, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: Efrafabucks employee Blackavar clears up a few misconceptions about alleged worker mistreatment. His story is backed up by a very loyal new hire.





	Merciful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reishiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy this little snippet :)
> 
> ****   
[[Downloadable Efrafabucks Logo (Vector)]](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gsbr20j11s2fk6b/Effrafabucks_Logo.svg?dl=0)   


**Author's Note:**

> **Image Credits:** [Max Pixel](https://www.maxpixel.net/Early-Bloomer-Witch-Hazel-Plant-Witch-Hazel-Garden-4149366) ([CC 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/deed.en)), [Pxhere](https://pxhere.com/en/photo/1069933) ([CC 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/deed.en))
> 
> **Other Credits:** The name Efrafabucks, while relatively intuitive to this setting, was first used in a series of high quality and very endearing _Watership Down_ coffeeshop ficlets posted to FFA.
> 
> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.   



End file.
